Pesticide, such as herbicides, fungicides, insecticides, miticides, acaricides, and nematocides, are widely used in agricultural applications. As applied in the field, such compositions typically contain adjuvants, such as surfactants, to improve the handling properties of the compositions and improve the efficacy of such compositions.
There remains a continuing interest in pesticide compositions that exhibit good handling properties and high efficacy and in adjuvant compositions for use in such compositions.